


stay quiet

by 99FILMS



Series: amour (anime smut) [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Drunk Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Filthy, Manga & Anime, Naruto Smut, One Shot Collection, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pussy put his ass to sleep now he calling you nyquil, Quickie, Quiet Sex, Shikamaru smut, Shit talking Shikamaru, Short One Shot, Smut, Sneaking Around, Squeaky bed, anime smut, condescending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:22:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28546296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99FILMS/pseuds/99FILMS
Summary: You and Shikamaru get freaky while your parents are sleep.
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Reader
Series: amour (anime smut) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090733
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	stay quiet

**Author's Note:**

> song: imitadora instrumental (slowed) by romeo santos

"They're gonna fucking kill me," Shikamaru mutters quietly as he holds your waist and slowly steps into your bedroom, your giggling muffled by his chest he pressed your face in to keep you silent. Your parents were asleep only two doors down and the two of you were coming back from a party with your friends, slightly tipsy. At least you were.

"They sleep like rocks," you snuggle your face in his chest, bear-hugging him while he walked the two of you towards your bed, the backs of your knees hitting it but you never sat down. 

"You say that and next thing your dad's barging in with a pistol to my head," Shikamaru argues and you pout, lifting yourself on your toes and kissing at his neck, his gasp filling the air when you dart your tongue out to lick at his sweet spot and mark a hickey. "Stop, we can't. I'm not trying to die." 

"You wouldn't die for me?" You whisper, kissing under his chin and roaming your hands over his bulge, finding his button and undoing it along with his zipper. He almost pulls away until your warm hand wraps around his dick and slowly strokes it, his hand going to your ass to grab under your skirt out of shock and his head tossing back. 

"You don't listen," he groans, cupping your chin and kissing you hard, the echo of your lips passionately smacking together hardening him even more. Shikamaru zips down the back of your skirt which drops and pools around your feet before picking you off the ground and standing you tall on the bed. You both watch each other undress, you stripping from your tank top, and Shikamaru stepping out of his jeans and pulling the T-shirt he wore over his head. 

"Come here," he says and you drop to your knees and crawl to him. He turns you around so your backside is his only view, hugging you to his chest so his chin rests between your shoulder blade, and his hand trails down your chest until it cups your pussy and you moan. "You're already so wet." 

You feel his erection pressed to your back until he holds you still by your neck that you place your hand on top of. As you wait for the slightest movement, you're instantly taken aback when he spits in his hand, strokes himself, and slips into you all in one motion. His sharp hips are touching your ass and he's deep inside, your breathing unsteady as he wastes no time and fucks you hard, wrapping his forearm around your stomach and pants on your neck hotly. The light claps of skin colliding only loud enough for the two of you to hear other than one another's needy moans. 

You attempt to reach behind yourself to touch him but is flabbergasted when he hastily slams into you, the sound getting louder and the level of your noises increasing. He ignores your pleads to slow down, too focused on how good you felt. You loved it, no doubt, but you really didn't want to make your parents aware of what was happening. You definitely forgot to lock the door and didn't need one of them walking in seeing you in this position. Even if they did, the first sight they'd see was Shikamaru's ass. 

With his fingers in your mouth he shoved in to quiet you a bit, he presses his lips near your ear and says, "Shh, you don't want them to hear you, do you? If they catch you, what do you think they'll say? That you're a slut? Oh, I bet they'll think you're greedy for cock. That you'd do anything to get me to fuck you. They think you're a pure, untainted angel. Wait until they find out I've been fuckin' you like the little slut you are, yea?"

Your stomach churned as you listened to his derogatory words, moaning around his fingers with salvia dribbling down his knuckles and your chin. His hips stop and you nearly throw a fit. He pushes you down on the bed and flips you onto your back with his hands locked under your knees and his face between your thighs. 

"Look down at me," he orders, and without hesitation, you hold yourself up on your elbows and weakly study him. His breath fanned your clit and you whine, his eyes burning through your own while his tongue slips out to lick over you entirely, rolling on your clit skillfully. Your mouth falls open once his mouth covers you wholly, sucking and swallowing at you roughly and your hips shudder and grind against him. 

"Why are you always good at that, fuck," you sigh blissfully, licking your lips before chewing at them. Shikamaru grins and sucks harder, his tongue rushing against your bud aggressively, face doused in your elixir and the restless feeling of his chin scraping against you had you crying out his name, your eyes leaving him and staring every which way. He groans and lifts his face, wiping his chin with the back of his hand. Your panting as loud as a dog when it's thirst needs quenching. 

"Taste yourself, know how good you are," you couldn't help but smile and kiss him rougher than what he was attempting, your tongue illicitly swiping over his bottom lip and chin, enclosing your lips around his own. He hummed and spanked you. "Greedy, aren't we?"

"Mhm, fuck me," you breathe across his lips, laying back and pulling him towards you by his waist, tingling as his dick grazed your inner thigh. 

Shikamaru licks his lips and positions himself between your legs, not needing hands to push himself into you. Instead, using those hands to lock down one leg flat to the bed and the other clamping around your mouth to keep you quiet since he knew how loud you'd get in this position. Missionary hit all the sweet spots and he was too good at finding them. He grins when your eyes draw to the back of your head and he rushes forward, that whiny cry he loved so damn much satisfying his ears. Your hands are clutching the sheets below you, screaming in his palm when he pursued his brutal thrusts into you, your annoying bed squeaking a little too loudly but he happened to enjoy it. It added on to the thrill. 

"You like your dick, baby, yeah? Yes, you fucking do," he cooed and fucks you harder, your eyes tearing up the deeper he went, his wide hand muffling your moans as he stared into your eyes with his lower lip between his teeth. "This bed is so loud. We'll get caught for sure, but at least I'll die doing what I love, and that's fucking my baby girl." 

He was killing you with his dirty talk, it was never-ending. His hand dropped from your mouth and you pant heavily, the tears falling down your face and your screams turning into silent cries. Shikamaru balls his fists up and digs them beside your head into the mattress, hovering over you and pounding into you hard and slow, every hit knocking the air out your lungs. You cover your mouth with your own hand, shaking and eyeing the way he moved inside you. An orgasm approached, the butterflies in your stomach tingling more but for some reason, it felt like you needed to pee. Before you could voice your concern, your back arches unexpectedly, and your entire body quakes. Thrashing and cursing his name. 

" _Ugh_ , shit, you're squirting," Shikamaru's knees grow weak as the two of you stare between you both, your sounds dying out and his jaw dropped as the liquid splurged from you like a fountain and coated his abdomen. It took you a minute to become aware of the puddle of liquid under you, your hand occupied at his forearm you clawed at. "Holy fuck."

It was the first time you've done that, and you would blame the liquid courage, but the way he handled and spoke to you diminished that thought. Shikamaru's hips twitched and slowed, his eyes still focused on your squelching pussy, fascinated and extremely aroused by it. So hot he came from it, shaking and grunting. He stilled inside you for a few seconds with his eyes shut before pulling out and releasing over your stomach.

"Damn," he chuckled, his chest heaving rapidly and his knees falling to the bed. He pushed back inside once more to experience the feeling all over but whined and pulled out immediately when he felt too sensitive. "Really something."

It felt like you died, your body completely shutting down and you could do nothing but lay there and hazily stare up at the ceiling. Shikamaru rolled off of you and laid on his back, his quietness kind of concerning after a few minutes until you woke yourself up and glared at him to find him asleep. _Literally_ , asleep. 

"Are you kidding me?" You shake your head, poking at his side to get his attention but he wouldn't budge. Your eyes widen when he goes to cuddle you and pull the duvet over your naked bodies. You laugh and lay your head on his chest, falling asleep not too long after. 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
